Who are you Rudy Cooper?
by EpicStories786
Summary: Rudy Cooper has just been caught by the Miami police department but Dexter Morgan suspects that he purposely got caught in order to get close to him and to inflict pain and misery to him. Some chapters rated M well because it's Dexter!
1. Good Morning Miami

Breaking news, the Ice Truck Killer has just been caught by the Police as he was caught inside his house attempting to, what it appears, to cut out a woman that has been covered with line marks. The Ice Truck Killer has just been identified as Dr Rudy Cooper by Miami's very own Sgt. Angel Bautista who said that he questioned him the day before whilst investigating. We can now confirm that Rudy Cooper is being taken to Miami Police Station where he will arrive within the next 10 minutes.

So this is the person who all this time wanted to play with me. Well it doesn't look like he knows how to play the game properly. He got caught. He broke Rule number 1 in Harry's Code. Never get caught.

The whole office is in shock. Deb's there crying and everyone's trying to help her as she just found out her boyfriend is Miami's worst serial killer. Well after me. I still don't understand the concept of emotions. Everyone wanted to catch him. Shouldn't they be celebrating and consider this their biggest victory? Instead they're all tending to Deb heartbroken shock. Does that show that human heartbreak is more powerful than a tremendous victory? This is one them situation where I should probably read a book or something.

I can't do anything so I just sit in my lab, and wait. Rudy Cooper's too smart for this. It there a chance that he purposely got himself caught. But why? Why would a serial killer want to get caught when he knows that his life is ruined and will end up in prison? Unless…he got caught by purpose. He must've done it on purpose, it's the only explanation.

I can see the homicide office from underneath the shutters. Looks like little sister is holding herself up getting rid of her tears. I'm guessing she is truly traumatised from the whole ordeal, knowing that his boyfriend that she was falling in love with is a psychotic maniac who loves to kill prostitutes. That'll be a great story to tell her kids. Suddenly the door swings. It's Sergeant Doakes. My life is complete.

'Surprise –'

'What do you want Doakes?'

'They want you outside, he's just come in the building and they want you in the interrogatin'.

'Why does La Guerta want me there?'

'No idea, just come out here before I do something bad to you that you're gonna regret Morgan'.

'I'm coming…by the way you're not man enough to harm me knowing I can sue you for sexual harassment, I've been told I'm a pretty good actor'.

'Just get your ass down there Morgan, I've got my eyes on you'

That outta shut him up for the mean time. He just makes my life a living misery and have to put up with this every day. How is it that in a room full of cops Doakes has some kind of vendetta against me, only if he killed someone it would be an honour to slice his throat and watch the blood flowing like a waterfall making a puddle around his lifeless body.

I step outside the room and straight away see the elevator doors opening. Time suddenly stopped. The room just went silent. The only sound we could here was the clock going tick tock tick tock as I slowly heard time go by. I can feel the adrenaline going around the body. It's surging in my veins like ice. Everyone is looking at him with anger. Finally I get to look at the man who tested me to the limits. Everyone can hear his footsteps as he makes his way to the room. All eyes are following his except to Deb's. All he does is smiles as he walks whilst chewing gum and walking like he some has something called swagger which all the teenage kids are referring too. What the most disturbing part is that when he walks past Deb he winks at her and blows a quick kiss probably to assure dominance. Now that he's gone I can make my way to the interrogation room where I, Doakes and Angel will well interrogate him which seems like a bad idea.

The interrogation room is just a room with a CCTV camera with a table and chairs nothing special; in fact it doesn't even seem like an interrogation room. Rudy is in his handcuffs looking down and as we sit down he slowly moves his head up and smiles. I can hear Angel's teeth grit as I know how desperate he is to have a piece of Rudy. This is it Dexter Morgan. This is your chance to get into the mind of your opponent in this game.

Our faces blank as we wait for Brian to speak. There's a smirk on his face as Rudy opens his mouth.

"Well what are you bitches looking at, any of you going to speak or are you going to sit there and stare at me on your lazy asses?"

Wow this was not what I was expecting.


	2. Rudy's True Colors

Angel's clearly angry, I can tell from his facial expressions. But as for Doakes, he looks like he was going to punch him. Doakes is clearly uncomfortable because he's used to interrogating criminals who would easily give up because they're intimidated by him but with Rudy there's just something about him. He doesn't fear Doakes or Angel despite their physical advantage over them. But maybe he knows that can backfire because if they lay a hand on him then he can sue their asses.

Doakes swallowed and slowly went closer to Rudy and said "You're off to a bad start here chump, if you carry on like this we're gonna have to put you ass in jail….bitch"

"Oh I'm not afraid of going into jail if that's what you were hoping for."

"Why would you say that?" Angel said finally finding his breath.

"Because you can't afford to put me in jail, you need me as much as I need you. Like Spongebob needs Patrick or Batman needs Robin, well actually that is debatable since -"

"Answer the god damn question properly you dick" Doakes shouted out properly as Rudy responded with a sarcastic scared look.

"Woah we got a badass here" Rudy said as he smirked at Doakes.

"Actually we don't care whether you end up in jail or prison and get raped. In fact we would recommend that you go on Death Row" Angel replied confidently

"Isn't that against the point of rehabilitation? You would give me mental support. You would reform me and probably use me to help you catch other serial killers like me." Rudy looked at me when he mentioned serial killers like he was taking a shot at me.

"Besides, it wouldn't be fun if we suddenly jumped into conclusions and started giving me death threats….isn't that right Dexter?" Rudy asked.

Suddenly all the eyes were on me. Doakes staring at me like he's about to murder me, Angel looking at me in confusion and the worst part is…I can't say anything out of the ordinary because when I look up the camera's are on, Deb's probably watching this now and so is the office, I can't afford to let Rudy tell everyone who I am. Not now. Not ever

"Excuse me?" I say stupidly responding to Rudy's question.

"Oh stop hiding it Dexter, I know you get death threats from the Samuel L Jackson wannabe here. The way he was staring at you I can tell immediately that- "

Suddenly Doakes lunges his body over the table and takes his bare paws and grabs Rudy's head like a helpless animal smashes it on the table with vengeance and force. When Doakes went back to his seat all I did was stare at him just like he was staring at me to send a message on how much that stare pissed me off.

"What the fuck are you staring Morgan?" Doakes shouted.

"I'm staring at your moustache, what else am I staring at? What the hell are you doing? You just smashed his head on the table" I had to say something to make Doakes seem like I'm worried.

"Doakes you shouldn't have done that just think of what La Guerta is gonna do. She can suspend you" Angel said calmly.

"Well Angel, I just don't give a shit anymore especially with this psycho here talking about cartoon shows. We're supposed to be interrogating him instead of having a mothers meeting with this lunatic" Doakes responded angrily.

"Never hit the victim on the head they start to get all fuzzy and high for some odd reason." Rudy said tending to the damage Doakes has done to his head."

Doakes suddenly banged his fist on Rudy's hand onto the table where Rudy.

"Tut tut tut didn't you hear Angel, Doakes? La Guerta, who I'm guessing is the suger momma of this station, might suspend your depressing sorry ass"

"This interrogation begins now" Doakes said commandingly to submit his dominance.

"Well let me just point out that when you slammed my head you probably let 5 people die which you basterds should've stopped instead you decide to talk to me. Maybe you should go and tend to them-"

Doakes got up and shut out the blinds putting on the light which hovered over the table where you can see Rudy's face glowing like a deliberate movie effect that they would use to show someone evil like Hannibal Lecter. I guess we're really in for a ride.


	3. The Interrogation

"Oh, you think darkness is your ally. You merely adopted the dark. I was born in it, moulded by it. I didn't see the light until I was already a man. By then, it was nothing to me but blinding!"

"Stop quoting Bane motherfuck—"

"No no no, suger momma's listening remember Doakes?"

"Why prostitutes?" Angel quickly asked before Doakes could get a word out.

"Is that what you lot call them? I just call them sex toys. You pay money for good sex but sometimes you want to have that money back because you feel disappointed. So one night I thought to myself 'What to do with them?' Oh yeah, how about I mark them and slice them into pieces and then send them to you as an early Christmas present from me. I mean how many Christmas presents do the Miami Police get? Everyone in Miami thinks you're a bunch of habitual assholes".

"That's enough Rudy we get the point, I think that concludes our interrogation. Clearly we need to lock you up straight way because this isn't getting anywhere." Doakes said.

"Oh and another reason why I kill your so called 'prostitutes' is because when I want to play with Deb, she doesn't want to play and Dexter let me be the first to tell you that your sister wasn't great during the sex and even the worst prostitute I hired was better than her".

He still wants to play the game. He wants to beat me. I can tell it by the way he just took a shot at Deb. This whole shenanigan about getting caught wasn't accidental, he wants to get close to me. In order to get close to me he took one of the biggest risk, he let himself caught because somehow he has a way of getting out and once he gets out, God only knows, if there is one, knows what he will do.

"Aren't you gonna say anything Morgan, he just disrespected your sister. Jesus what's wrong with you man?" Doakes asked me like he was interrogating me all of a sudden.

"I want you and Angel out of here right now, turn of the cameras because I feel I want a piece of this guy…get out NOW!" I screamed at them just to make them think that I'm infuriated.

Angel and Doakes quickly went out as Doakes slammed the door with power. I looked at the camera for a while purposely avoiding eye contact with Rudy to see if the camera's have gone off. It's too risky, I can't trust Doakes for one moment as if he has a glimpse of what we'll talk about he'll be stalking me everyday.

I first got the chair that Doakes sat on and placed it underneath the door knob to make sure no one escapes. Then I used the other chair that Angel used and placed it under the camera where I stood onto it and took out the wire that was connected to the CCTV camera. Rudy didn't even look at me he just looked straight where I would be sitting where he was waiting for me motionlessly. I made my way back and finally sat down.

"Oh Dexter is that how desperate you are to talk me? You want no one to know of our relationship. You seal of the doors and switch of the CCTV cameras so that no one can suspect you especially Doakes. You want to talk to the man that is capable of challenging the great Dexter Morgan, the man that deserves more credit than me if I were to be honest-"

"Why do you want to kill me?"

Rudy suddenly laughed enthusiastically. In fact he almost fell off of his chair laughing. "You think I want to kill you? I don't want to kill you? What would I do without you, serve the community as 'Dr Rudy Cooper'? No Dexter, you complete me Dexter Morgan in every single way."

"Bullshit! You getting close to my sister and trying to talk to me and make me your ally, you want to kill me it all adds up Rudy"

"Don't talk like them, as much as you try to be you're not like them even if you're dreams desired to. To them you're just a freak like me, they think that I'm mentally sick because I kill prostitutes and then freeze them and the same principles apply with you because you're an antisocial lab geek who specialises in blood splatter analysis despite being top of your class in medical school who studied jujitsu in college and currently dates a beautiful blonde lady by the name of Rita who you're not even close too.

My immediate reaction was pretty simple. I grabbed Rudy by his shirt and dragged him over the table. How does he know about me? About medical school? About my college years? About Rita? I can suddenly feel my heart beating faster and faster by every second not because I've completed an exercise routine but because of fear. I fear that he might attack Rita which is something no one has ever made me feel. Fear. So this is how fear feels like?

"How do you know all this, about Rita, College, Medical School even fuckin Jujitsu?" I asked worryingly.

"Why do you have all these rules, they wont save you or anyone? Especially the loved ones". Rudy replied.

"I do abide by one special rule" I answered without any emotion in my voice.

"Well that's the rule you're going to break within the upcoming months". Rudy responded with a forbidding tone as he started to lick his lips.

"Why would you say that?" I questioned surprisingly.

"I'm going to make you life a living misery Dexter Morgan. You're going to know more about me as much as I know about you Dexter Morgan, in fact you're going to learn so much about me it's like we were blood brothers and do me a favour and trust me when I say you will tell everyone who you are and break your one special rule. The only sensible way of living in this world is without rules where chaos can coexist with society."

I've had enough with him. I decided to throw him against the wall but all he did was laugh even louder menacingly. I'm lost, I'm in limbo. I don't know what to do know. He knows everything and clearly has a detailed plan that must've taken months or even years of planning. I need to send him a message to show that I'm not afraid of what he'll do to me. So I decide to punch him on his stomach just on his ribs to make him feel the pain.

"Ohhhh hahahahaha heeeeee hooohoooohooo hooooo. Good luck Dexter Morgan, you're gonna need it and may God truly bless you and America, hahahahahahahahahahaha!"


	4. Let The Games Begin!

Silence. Something I'm not used to since everyone usually has something to speak about. I can't stand it. For what seems like 10 seconds feels like living a whole lifetime alone in the dark. I think I can say that for the first time in my life I'm nervous. I'm walking out towards my so-called peers and they all just stare at me desperately wanting to know why I wanted the cameras off and what I said to Rudy.

A burst of sound and movement begins slowly; gossip surrounds me like a cobra covering its scaly body onto me and crushing my insides, overpowering me.

Doakes is still pissed off at me; I can see the fury in his eyes. The same fury that makes him what he his which is an habitual asshole. La Guerta is clearly confused and hopeless. You can facial expressions like a book.

I look to find angel's eyes and all he does is shakes his head. Angel wants to say something but he knows that with everyone here he doesn't want people to start interrupting him. Angel's always been nice to me. I know he'll want to ask me something once I plan to leave the building.

I around the place until finally I Deb. Sweet Debra. I watch her as she approaches me coming through a crowd like she's about to assassinate someone not giving a crap about getting caught. Her face which is normally calm and pleasant slowly twisted in a grotesque manner; her nostrils flaring, her eyes showing ferocity, her mouth trembling. Oh god.

Her hands closed into fists like a flash. She crouched and used all her energy to give me a right uppercut to the head that sent me flying from one side of the room to the other at what seemed like the speed of light. My body made contact with the opposite wall and I slid to the floor motionless.

"Ow, what was that for?" I asked curiously.

"What the fuck happened in there Dex and don't dare lie to me!"

I've got to say something quickly and meaningful now so that she doesn't think I'm lying.  
"Shit just got real".

"Jesus just tell me what he told you, I'm your sister for crying out loud!"

"Deb I can't tell you here now in front of everyone." I relied as I moan in pain.

"Don't you trust me; we're brother and sister for crying out loud." Deb responds desperately wanting to know what Rudy said.

"Trust me; you do not want to know what he said." Now's the time to lie.  
"He was telling me how much of a slut you were and wants to torture you and make you his sex slave". What the fuck did I just say?

"He said what!" Deb relied with confusion and shock in her voice  
"I'm sorry Dexter"

Deb came towards me and aided me clearly thinking that I've told the truth. There's much more to that story dear sister. If I told you the truth then you'll be a mess. I just can't. Rudy's got me in his jail and he's made me his sex slave to play with. He's made me his doll.

Suddenly I can hear a door creaking from the corner of my eye. I turn my body so that I can where it's coming from. It's from the interrogation room. No one's with Rudy now. I guess we'll have to see how he starts to make my live a living misery. Come out Rudy I want to see what you're capable of. Try and make my life a melancholy if you're a so-called man of your word.

As everyone in the office stared at the door opening, the unexpected has happened.

You have to be fucking kidding me.

Rudy's body slithers across the floor and when he looks at towards the crowd, there's blood.

I didn't make him bleed especially above his forehead. How is this possible? It's impossible; no one can cut themselves unless they have a blade. Somehow he must have smuggled a blade hidden somewhere that even expert cavity searches couldn't even detect. Oh God. Everyone's going to think I assaulted him. Shit.

"What the fuck Morgan, you just lied to your sister and told him nothing happened when you just beat the motherfucker up". Doakes spoke after the shock silence from everyone.

"Doakes now is not the time to take about my trust. I didn't beat him I swear."

"So I suppose that he got a blade and cut himself with 3 of the best expert cavity searches in the country checking him?" Doakes retorted.

"Dexter, you'll pay for beating me up, remember what I said. Oh and Debra *whistles* you look smoking hot today." Rudy said to stop the argument and make his mark.

Rudy slowly got up using the wall as support and tried to stand up but couldn't so he leaned by the wall. He used his hand to remove the blood where he licked them dry like a vampire eating his favourite ice cream. He then fiddled around with his hair like someone out to impress someone.

"Remember me beautiful. At one time I used to rock your world. Remember that time when we had sex and you were moaning for more for more and more?"

La Guerta quickly called for security to escort him to his cell.  
"Security! Come here immediately we have a mad man on the loose. Get him to the local doctor to get his cut checked out and get his ass within his cell in 10 minutes!"

"Sugar mom, it's gonna take longer than 10 minutes with a deep cut like this after the beating Dexter gave for no reason may I point out. You must be wondering how I know this. Trust me I might be a madman but I'm a doctor and can make all your problems disappear. Just come here and- "

The security came swiftly and tried to grab and handcuff Rudy's arm like a wild dog on rabies even though he calmly offered his arms out. Even the security is scared of him. The security start to pick him up and he walks towards us even though security is outnumbering him.

"And before I depart. What kind of gentlemen would I be without giving my sweet princess a good luck kiss?"

Brian kicks me in my genitals where he elbows one of the security guards at the same time like a professional karate sensei and kisses Debra. Deb then pushes him off and slaps Rudy across his face. He looks back at Deb as he grins evilly.

"Feisty one you are, aren't you? Like brother like sister? I wonder whether Harry taught you this and besides I hear that he used to go around and fuck all the women he saw like a boss and the good man everyone thinks he is".

"SECURITY TAKE HIM AWAY!" La Guerta shouts angrily.

Deb goes down on her knees and cries helplessly. I get up after the really painful sensation and hug Deb. He really is trying to make my life a misery. How does he know about Harry? How does he know about anything?

Who are you Rudy Cooper?


	5. Rita

Thank god I got out of the office as soon as possible. Everyone's ended up being depressed in a matter of event. La Guerta was really furious, Deb's distressed, and Doakes was being…..Doakes. What I'm surprised mostly is that Angel never ended up speaking to me but I guess that's another story.

It's becoming more and more impossible not to think about Rudy. The more I think about him the more memories of him are become clear like a TV show playing over and over playing on loop. I have to make sure that no one thinks I'm worried by this situation. I have to stay calm in front of everyone especially when I'm sitting here next to Rita. I'm going to somehow explain all this to Rita eventually. I have to try to get close to her especially after Rudy commented on how she's just a mere figure in my life. They say that there's a reason why people chose their partners. I chose Rita because she is, in her own way, as damaged as me.

8pm. Time really knows how to catch up on me.

"So how was work today?" Rita spoke as she broke the silence between us.

"It was alright I guess. We finally caught 'The Ice Truck Killer'." I replied attempting to start a conversation that I'm going to end up regretting.

"I know it was all over the news….but Dexter". She paused as she put her hand on my lap and looked into her eyes. I think she knows.

"Your sister called me and you need to tell me what happened in there". She said calmly.

"Rita" I held her hand and looked back into her eyes to try to convince her that the lies I'm about to tell her is the truth.

"Rita, whatever happened in there I promise you that it has nothing to do with us. Aster and Cody are safe with us." I replied casually.

"Dexter I know that we've gone out for a while now but sometimes I know that you are hiding the truth. I know this because my ex husband….." Rita stopped as a tear came falling down from her eyes at the thought of her damaged past.

"Rita. Don't do this to yourself. Nothing's going to happen. Trust me I'm nothing like your ex husband. I'll never lie to you or do anything to hurt you". I can't afford to lose Deb and Rita. I need Rita because she helps me blend within society. I hugged her to try to make her calm down and to show sympathy and for some odd reason I feel this warmth in my heart that I haven't felt forever. I have to somehow follow this up. I have to kiss her.

Slowly I lift her head level with mine just like the internet article said and I just lean forward as our lips touch. Her lips warm and tender as is her heart. With it lasting about 5 seconds felt like a lifetime like a master of art. I slowly placed her onto the couch lost in lust. Her body looked like the perfect museum bust. Her smile seduced me to go on top. I smelt her body, he sweet scent…I require a drop. She grabbed me and kissed me laying her hands on my back. I hope I don't have a sudden panic attack. Moments like this may never come in my life and would for her to become my lawfully wedded wife. Why did I have to be so good at poetry?

"Dexter. Is this a dream or is it reality?" Rita asked me randomly.

"Rita. If this is a dream, then I'll kill the man who wakes me up, I hope nothing disturbs us now I want you" I responded. Love has taken over me like an adrenaline rush. I hope nothing happens that disturbs this memory, my happiest memory.

Suddenly the phone rang. God clearly isn't on my side.

"I'll get that" I said as I got up.

"Thanks, I'll be in my bedroom if you need me" She responded as she went upstairs.

"Hello, Dexter here." I said cheerfully.

"Did you miss me?" The voice responded from the line.

"I'm sorry who are you?" I responded puzzled.

"You know who this is. I'm your biggest fan remember."  
It was Rudy. How is he calling me? How did he get this number?

"Rudy." I said bitterly.

"I'm glad to the celebrity knows who his only fan is. Did you miss me; I bet you were thinking about me. Surprise me!"

"How did you get this number?"

"It doesn't matter how I got this number, what matters is I know Rita's number, where she lives and where and when to find you"

"What do you want?"

"What I want is for you to visit me tomorrow at 3pm on the dot."

"And if I refuse to come and see you after what you did?"

"Let me ask you a question Dexter. Do you believe in sanctity of life, the belief that life is sacred? Do you believe in your safety of your life and you peers?

"What are you suggesting Rudy?"

"If you fail to come at 3pm tomorrow then I promise that what I was going to do you looks like a picnic in Miami's finest beach compared to the time you're going to have if you don't get you ass here tomorrow at 3pm!" Rudy shouted as his tone went louder with each word."

"I'll be there. You have my word"

"You see that wasn't so bad Dexter. 3pm tomorrow it is. Until then tell Deb that his bub misses him dearly." The line suddenly cut off.

I have to go. I have no choice; he's got the upper hand. Sometimes I wonder whether he's bluffing at time but the tone in his voice speaks the truth like he has a passion. He's enjoying this now and there's no way I can do anything to prevent it. Now I know how my victims feel when I kill them. Human emotions can be so depressing at times.

I have to go up to Deb's bedroom and tell her I'm going. As I open the door I see Rita in her….sleepwear. Her body looks like a piece of art.

"I'm gonna go now, I've got a long day tomorrow" I said as Rita got up and approached me.

"Alright Dex but before you go" She kissed me passionately for about 6 seconds.

"Please stay Dexter. Stay for me" She said as she bit her lip.

"I wish I could but I have to go somewhere. You know crime scene, blood scanning"

"Alright, but promise you'll be back tomorrow."

"I'll make sure I do come back. Bye" I responded.

I feel disappointed just when I think my relationship with Rita is going somewhere Rudy happens to pop up and have the last laugh. Rudy I promise that you will not ruin my life. I wounded what he's going to do tomorrow. What has he got planned for me? I guess I better wait and see what he does. It can't be that bad…right?


	6. The 3 O'Clock Headache

**2:30pm.  
**"Lieutenant, you don't mind if I take the rest of the day off. I'm not exactly feeling well."

"What's wrong Dexter?"

"My head's been aching all day. "

"Couldn't you just take some medicine or pain killers and try to finish your work?"

"I did but I guess medicine doesn't agree with me. I can't concentrate on my work."

"All right Dexter; you can have the rest of the day off."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Dexter."

Some seems to be a little pissed off. La Guerta's never been liked that to me. She's always let things pretty much go my way but I guess after what happened I would've been a little angry if I were in her place. I can't stop thinking about what Rudy wants. What does he want? What will he say? What else can he know, he already knows about Harry. Something just doesn't seem like. It's like hiring a school hiring an English teacher who no one understands because of their accents but they're qualified to teach the subject. I don't know where I'm going with this comparison, I can't even think straight.

**2:45pm.  
**This has got to be one of the most depressing drives I've ever had. Nothing to listen to besides sings using auto tune in their songs which sound horrible. Everything seems normal. No unusual activity happening, people just driving their cars enjoying their time with their families and girlfriends.

Rita. I should call her.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rita."

"Oh Dexter. How are you?"

"I'm alright, you?"

"I'm good thanks."

"Rita, I'm gonna pop over yours. I was thinking about ordering pizza for us and the kids."

"That's so sweet of you Dexter. Come over about 6. I've gotta go now, I've got a customer."

"Will do and bye I guess."

"Bye."

I can't even have a decent conversation with Rita. I can't keep having short conversations with her. She feels we have to take it to the next stage and I agree. I'm almost by the prison; Rudy awaits me I guess its show time.

**2:53pm**  
"Hi, I'm here to see Rudy, Rudy Cooper."

"Rudy…Rudy….Rudy, oh here he is. He'll be awaiting you soon." Said the blonde female receptionist

"Thanks."

"But before you go, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you wanna meet that maniac? He's Miami's Number 1 serial."

"All I can say we have some unfinished business."

"Alright, if you just go down the corridor and to your right he'll be waiting for you."

"Thanks again I guess."

**2:54pm  
**There he is. Rudy Cooper. You had my curiosity but now you have my attention. The worst part of looking at Rudy isn't the memories of what had just happened within our first encounter but the fact that he stares at me calmly without the weight of the world on his shoulders despite being in a prison full of criminals who deserve to die. I grab and the phone as did Rudy and I guess that's how we speak.

**2:55pm  
**"Rudy."

"You're officially a man of your word Dexter Morgan." I stopped for a brief moment in silence thinking about his demented character.

"Why did you call me here?"

"I could come up with a million reasons why I called you but I missed you. I needed someone to talk to everyone in the prison seems to be afraid of me."

"How do you what you know, about Rita's number even Harry?"

"I kinda used the internet to find out the number I mean it wasn't easy finding it, I had to try and find the street so I followed her to her house."

"You did what?!"

"I stalked her to her house but that was a long time ago. Wanna know how I found out about you filthy adopted father Harry. Yes I used adopted because I know you were adopted."

"Why do you want to destroy my life?"

"Dexter. You ask too many questions just calm down you sound like a cop; but I will answer you question. You see I don't want to ruin your life; your life is already pretty much fucked up in the first place."

"Then what is it that you want?"

"Why do you gotta ruin the surprise for? If I told you than it'll no longer be a surprise and one thing you should learn about me is that I love surprises. Now let me ask you a question; what time is it?

I looked at the time and its 2:59pm. Why does he want to know that time?

"It's 2:59 and if you wanna know how many second there's about 10 seconds left till 3pm."

"10 seconds left. You know what I like about surprises? They can happen at pretty much anytime even right….now!"

Suddenly a huge explosion had erupted. The fire from the explosion starts spreading as the heat produced spreads and burns everything. I can't hear from the explosion as the scream from the collapsed building temporarily deafens me. My vision is blurry but all I can see is a figure standing over me….it's Rudy. He looks a bit damaged but has enough strength to kneel as whisper something in my other ear.

"I'm also a man of my word. Tell Deb I miss her and want to start over again."

I am hopeless as I stay and listen hopelessly. Rudy surely isn't a terrorist but maybe he's so obsessed with me that he will go to the extreme just to prove his point. My head is hurting me, I guess really do have an earthquake. I can't feel, my vision is blurring….

**Reviews are appreciated, tell me what I can improve, what I should do etc. I could do with a few more reads :D**


	7. Fuck

**Sorry if I haven't updated in a while, been busy with work so enjoy I guess. :D**

Where am I? It looks like a room. There's the door right in front of me and I'm lying on a bed. It looks like someone's taken off my clothes and replaced then with...I must be in the hospital. My head still feels dizzy like a hangover ever though I've never been drunk in my life.

"Dexter."

I turn right and I see Rita alone.

Rita comes towards me and hugged me. She's starts to cry on my shoulder; have to do something now I guess so I put my arm around her.

"Dexter I thought you were dead."

"Rita I'm fine don't worry."

"Don't worry, you were in the middle of a bomb explosion."

"I know but..."

The door handle had turned and there I see Deb, Angel and a doctor who looks like the guy from House coming in. Deb comes and hugs me straight away as does Angel with his bare like paws.

"Senior the lord clearly loves you, he kept you alive and you should be gratefully thankful for it."

"Thanks Angel I guess God is on my side."

"Dexter I thought you were fucking dead. Jesus you scared the fuck outta everyone."

"Nice to know that you haven't cut down on your language. That's how I like my sister."

"Good Afternoon Dexter nice to see that you're alive" Said the doctor as he cut in straight away with his strong English accent.

"Thanks Doc. Nice accent by the way".

"Flattery isn't going to work on me Mr Morgan. Not if you want to know what happened to you or how you want live the rest of your life with perfect health."

"Alright, I'd like to know what happened to me and what medications I need to take." Why can't I murder this guy already, he's already pissing me off.

"It seems that you suffered severe trauma to the head causing a fracture to your skull and it seems that you've also damaged your shoulders, the rest seems pretty much normal."

"You don't mind if I see the damage from the X-Ray that you took by any chance?"

"Patients always want proof, we're not making cars here you know."

"Doctor I'm not trying to be rude but aren't doctors supposed to treat patients..."

"...treating illnesses is why we became doctors, treating patients is what makes most doctors miserable." He responded swiftly. This conversation is useless I need to get out of here.

"Are you going to prescribe me any medication to ease the pain?"

"Actually I am but I have to warn you, you can get addicted to these drugs if you have too much or too less and they can be potentially dangerous."

"Couldn't you give me an alternative?"

"There is no better alternative and pretty much all the drugs I prescribe are addictive and dangerous. I recommend you to take off at least a month off work unless you love your job so much just like mine and oh Homeland is on in a minute." Said the doctor as he left the room as you can hear him rushing off the corridor.

"What an asshole" Deb said straight away.

"Dex I better be going now, the kid's will home from school in a couple of minutes."

"Alright Rita, tell them I said hi."

"Will do." Rita replied as she came towards me and gave me a tender kiss before she left the room.

"So Angel, Deb, did you find out anything about who set off the bomb."

"About that we need to talk to you about something Senior" said Angel.

"What is it?"

"We need to know why you were in the prison...talking to Rudy." Angel replied as Deb stared at me with fury.

Fuck.

**Reviews are appreciated, tell me what I can improve, what I should do etc. I could do with a few more reads :D**


	8. The Truth

"Well there's a reasonable explanation..."

"Dexter just cut the innocent crap and tell me why you were talking to Rudy?!"

"Debra, you shouldn't pressure your brother, he's just come out of an explosion."

"I'm sorry Angel but I need to know to. I'm sick of all these lies they're really fucking with me."

"Just sit down Debra I think it'd be better if you calm down."

All of this chaos, it's all because of me and there's nothing I can do. I don't known what to say anymore. Everyone's starting to see through my lies, the same lies that I've used for years and years. My life is falling apart in front of my eyes. I wish it could be easy to give up but I can't do that, not with my life being as fucked up as the Kardashian's. I don't know where I'm going with this metaphor.

"Deb, you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright Dex. Tell me why you were there with him." Deb said furiously. I glanced at her and I think I saw a tear coming from her eye.

"Rudy called my house the day before and he threatened to kill me and Rita."

"He did what?!" said Angel as Deb's face dropped.

"Why did you call us amigo, we could have monitored Rudy all his life if we had to."

"I didn't want to risk it. I don't know I was scared and didn't know what to say or how to overcome it. I didn't want to lose Rita because of me."

"Dex you could have told us at least you were going to the prison and not going home because you have a headache."

"I had to make something up."

"There was a fucking bomb Dexter, Jesus."

"I didn't know a bomb would've explode Deb. How did someone plant the bomb in the first place, it's a prison full of guards."

Everyone fell silent. The only noise we could hear was the clock singing its melody. Tick tock tick tock.

"I think it's time we leave now senior." Said Angel as he broke the loud silence.

"It's so soon though Angel."

"I'm sorry. La Guerta wanted us back around 5 to check a case for her."

"Alright I guess I'll see you lot tomorrow."

"I guess we will."

Angel got up and went towards the door and realised that Deb was still sitting down staring at me. She looked angry, lost, confused, emotional; you can tell it clearly from her face. She finally got up and came towards me and hugged me.

"Thank you Dex. Thank you for telling me the truth, I just don't want to be lied by the only family I have left. With Dad gone you're the only family I have and I don't want you to keep secrets from me. Dad didn't."

Deb you have no idea how many secrets Harry has kept from you. The biggest being he gave me a code and taught me to kill criminals and bad people to control my need for blood.

"See you Dex."

I'm here all alone with no one to comfort me. I can't move my arm to turn the TV on because of my bad shoulders. The hospital food I heard isn't the best in the world, looks like I'm going to hate my time in the hospital. If God existed then he'd put the TV on or give me something to think about.

Suddenly the door opened and out came a nurse with flowers?

"Dexter Morgan?"

"That would be me."

"Someone came in and gave me flowers for you and gave you a message."

"Just put the flowers there on the side and can you open the message in front of me and leave it. My shoulders are really hurting me."

The nurse swiftly put the flowers at the side and opened the message and put it in front of me. Her face seemed emotionless like someone was pointing a gun at her and told her to do her best poker face. I looked at the message at to my shock it wasn't exactly the best good luck message in the world.

_Dear Dexter,_

_I hope that you're recovering well even though I tried to kill you. Well all I can say is I hope that you recover as fast as possible so that I can come and hurt you even more. I must admit that I am missing making you my bitch and hope that our relationship can carry on. I even got your favourite flowers. _

_I hope you remembered to tell Debra how I miss her. Hmmm I could do with some cuddling, his baby misses her. _

_Au revoir xo_

__"Nurse come here."

The nurse came in as soon as possible and thank god it was the same one who gave me the message and flowers.

"Who gave these flowers?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you."

"Why not? I demand to know god damn it."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you Dexter Morgan-"

"How do you know my name?"

She didn't answer me back, instead she took out a gun from her pocket, pointed it to her temple and within a blink of an eye she pulled the trigger as her body dropped motionless. I watched the blood coming out of her body making a waterfall around her lifeless body.

What the fuck just happened?


	9. Home Sweet Home

"All that basically happened was that she came in, gave me some flowers saying it was from someone, I called her backing because I wanted to know and she shot herself point blanc."

Angel was writing his notes down as fast as he could as if he wanted to go home as soon as possible.

"Is that enough?" I asked.

"That's enough to keep you off the hook Dexter. Weirdly the camera's for some reason were shut down when the incident had occurred meaning that there would be no evidence to support your alibi however since there were no witnesses we have to let you off the hook as there was no proof of you shooting her. Since you're, you know Dexter, there's no way that we're going to follow this on because you're the nicest guy I know."

"Thanks Angel, that's the nicest thing I've heard in a while."

The door opened up and out came the doctor. Oh god, now I guess he's going to throw another pipe bomb.

"Dexter Morgan, I'm going to discharge you now."

"But Doc, you said that I need a couple of days worth of rest."

"I know I said that but with a nurse committing suicide in the hospital is apparently bad for business. My personal theory on you Dexter is that the longer you stay here the more nurses will die and frankly it'll spread to doctors and I can't afford to die not now. So here's your pills and oh...The Walking Dead should start in a minute, can't wait to see Merle interrogate Glenn."

The Doctor left the room as fast as possible as he moved swiftly and you can see him running through the corridor like he was getting chased by a snake that he saw when he entered the room. The snake possibly being me judging by his 'intelligent theory'.

"So I guess I'll be needing a ride home."

"No worries Amigo, I don't mind dropping you off to you apartment. Would it be better if I dropped you off at Rita's place?"

"Na, I wanna surprise her when I see her. She'll think I'll be in hospital."

"Whatever you say senior."

Angel managed to get me up slowly due to the cast on my shoulder and I got up to my feet. We got into Angel's car and I didn't want to say anything. I just stared outside the window watching the cars flying by, the beautiful view of Miami whilst listening to Justin Beiber. No wonder my ears are hurting, he sounds horrible and I'm not a music fan personally...how grotesque.

"So did you get any new leads on the bombing?"

"Actually we did but this has to be between you and me because I was going to present this tomorrow in front of everyone. I was hoping it might get me a shot at getting a pay rise or even a promotion."

"Fire away I guess Angel."

"Well basically, about 5 minutes before the explosion we saw a black van being parked by the prison via CCTV. But the strange thing about it was that the CCTV footage suddenly turned off as if someone had almost hacked into the CCTV system and stopped the camera from operating. After the explosion about 5 minutes after, the black van disappears, we couldn't even have a look at the license plate. There's also another problem as well."

"What other problems can there be?" I asked worryingly.

"There's no evidence to suggest that it would've been Rudy. There's no link to Rudy because Rudy was a doctor and didn't even study IT. He in fact failed IT in high school. So it must've been someone else but there's no one in Miami who has the capability of hacking into the CCTV as we need to look beyond Miami and that's gonna do our head in because FBI will come and investigate and shit will break loose."

This has Rudy written all over it. He must've known someone from out-of-town and externally would've switched off the CCTV when the black van came just like when CCTV wasn't working when the nurse shot herself. I truly have underestimated him.

"Here you go Dex. You sure you don't want me to come in?"

"Don't worry Angel I'll be alright."

"Here are the keys. In the explosion we found your keys but it was all dissembled, we spoke to the manager and he kindly gave us another one and gave his best wishes to you."

"Thanks Angel. You've been really kind to me since the incident. May God bless you and America."

"No problem Dexter, may God bless you and America." said Angel as he laughed.

Home sweet home I guess. I open my apartment door and I sit on my chair. I guess I can call off work tomorrow and tell La Guerta that the doctor advised me to take a couple of days worth of rest. I put the medicine on the table and thinking about what the doctor told me. My life really sucks now, I'm worrying about minute things that shouldn't matter to me but to ordinary people. Rudy's fucking me left right and center. There's nothing I can do.

"You know if you wanted some medicine then you should've taken my number."

Scared with the sudden voice outburst from the silence I look back and there standing in the dark came out a figure. I need to say something quickly.

"I don't know who you are but I have to warn you. I'm a cop and I will arrest you, trust me."

"Relax. Trust me I'm a doctor."

Rudy. He's here.


	10. Broken Toy

"What are you doing here?" I asked quickly.

"I came here to see you. I was extremely worried that I had hurt you but it seems like you're doing just fine."

"I'm alright. Just leave me alone I don't want any more trouble."

"Aww. Look at yourself, it looks like I've damaged you mentally as well as physically."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm afraid your punishment must be severe."

"I should be punished because..."

"Well you know I can't tell you that because you already know."

"Already know what?!"

"You don't know do you. Well this is interesting, really interesting."

"What's interesting? Tell me everything."

"All will come in time Dexter. No need to rush everything darling."

"Get the fuck out; I'm getting sick of you Rudy...or else."

"Or else what? Are you going to hit me with your cast. Are you going to kill me with your meat knife?"

"How did you know I had a..."

"Don't you remember when I came into your apartment and took out your knife and cut that meat that we ate?"

"Oh yeah I remember clearly. That was the only time I liked you Rudy."

"What a tragedy is must be now that you hate me."

"Trust me; you don't want to get on my bad side."

"But I already am on your bad side. You think that you're so smart Dexter but the reality is you're nothing but an annoying like bitch just like your sister..."

I launched my side on Rudy straight away as I managed to get him on the floor. I punched him with my free hand but when I went for a second punch Rudy grabbed my hand and twisted it. He grabbed my broken shoulder and did a kamura.

"RUDY STOP IT!"

Rudy stopped straight away and put his foot over my body.

"You're nothing but a broken toy. You know I could have broken your shoulder but I you to recover so I can finally ruin you again. Soon enough Dexter. Soon you will be mine and I can finally put you to your senses."

Rudy suddenly spat on my face and left the apartment and even shut the door. Probably to make sure no one sees me on the floor. I have to beat him at his own game. The problem to all this is that I don't know what his game is. Whatever it is I can't let it get to my head like now. I have to think ahead and not worry of interfering with him.

The real problem I have now is trying to get back up and managing to wash my face. I guess a visit to Rita's place might make me forget about all this.


	11. Hugs, hugs and even more hugs

"I'm coming, give me one second."

I opened the door slowly to make sure that I can see who it is. I hope that it's Angel and not Rudy. But then the possibility of Rudy coming to my apartment again with the public keeping an eye out for him would be really unlikely.

Thank god it's Angel. I can't believe that I'm going to visit the rest of my so-called peers at the station. Apparently La Guerta has something planned for me and Doakes is going to give me something. That's something you don't hear everyday. That's like Justin Beiber actually making a good song and to be honest everyone knows that's never going to happen.

"Sorry I took so long to open the door Angel."

"It doesn't matter Dex. I think that if I had the injuries you had then I would've taken even longer to open the door."

"Thank Angel. So we better go now, better not get late now."

"Someone's in a hurry to receive their surprise from Doakes."

"Hey Doakes giving me surprise is like winning the lottery."

"Whatever you say amigo. Let's go."

The car journey was one of the worst ones I've ever had. Angel was listening to the radio and singing along to the songs as well as talking to his family on the phone and I couldn't stop thinking about Rudy. He must be planning something now unless he's already planned it. I have take advantage of the break that I'll receive from work by trying to plan two steps ahead of him. It's all about sending a message. I have to show that two are capable of playing his game. I need to beat him in his own game. I don't know how but I have to.

"Here we are Dex."

As we entered the station I could hardly see anyone on the ground floor. Everyone felt dead like a desert in a typical day. When we went up the elevator and the doors opened, suddenly the room was full of people. They started to clap and cheer for me as I made my way through the room. They were making me feel like Nicholas Brody on Homeland. A marine sergeant returning home after eight years after going missing in Iraq. I received a soldiers welcome back and felt like I was receiving an important medal from Obama.

From the office across me La Guerta, Deb and Doakes had appeared. Deb ran straight towards me and hugged me tightly just like Brody's wife did except that Deb is my sister and not my wife. She let go off me and La Guerta told everyone to fall silent. She gave a very brief speech on how I deserved this hero's welcome as God must've been on my side and decided that I still have to live my destiny. Finally when the speech finished Doakes had given me a cuboid present that was wrapped. I opened the wrapper and to my surprise it was...a medal. I guess I'm psychic.

Doakes then looked at me and whispered in my ears "You're on my radar now Morgan so you better watch out because your ass is now mine." He always has to have the last word doesn't he.

As soon as he gave me the medal everyone else went back to work like as if nothing had happened. The only person who came up to speak to me was Masuka. He told me how he had to examine a rape case and managed to persuade La Guerta to keep the bra of the victim for "further examining." I don't think I want to relive the conversation again.

"I'm going to now." I told Deb.

"We're you going to go?"

"I'm going to Rita's place. I want to surprise her because she doesn't know I've been discharged."

"Do you want me to drop you off there."

"I'll be fine Deb. I'll take a taxi."

"Alright then."

"If you want you can go to my place tommorow, I'm going to invite everyone else."

"Oh that'll be great. Have to good trip I guess."

"Thanks Deb."

_**1 hour later**_

Maybe I should have agreed for Deb to drop me off. This taxi drive is officially the worst journey of my life. The traffic felt like something that would happen in a sci-fi movie as the alien would go over the traffic and exterminate everything. The taxi driver was as grumpy as hell and literally told me how his wife is cheating on him and how he wants to kill the guy he's sleeping with. He even told me that Karl Pilkington is his idol. No wonder he's greedy.

I stood outside the door and rang the doorbell. I waited for a while as I moved out of the glass piece so that I can surprise her. The door then opened and Rita came out looking really sexy. Wow did I just call someone sexy. Stupid gangnam style.

"Boo."

"Dexter. Oh my god." Rita came running to towards me and hugged me as she put her head on my shoulder. I think I heard her crying a bit as her hug became tighter and tighter.

"There's no need to cry Rita. I'm here now. I promised I'd come back didn't I."

"I thought you were going to get discharged tommorow."

"That's what I thought to. Long story short, the story of the nurse shooting herself in the hospital yesterday happened in my room. With the forensics investigating the case the doctor discharged me."

"Oh my god Dexter. It must've been horrible."

"Rita I don't want to talk about this if you don't mind."

"Oh. Alright come in I guess."

I came inside the house and sat on the couch sitting next to Rita. I can't believe that my surprise worked. Now she must think that I'm a completely normal boyfriend. Thank you Google. Whoever invented Google is definitely of my kill list even if he's a rapist.

"Rita."

"Yes Dexter?"

"You look really beautiful today."

"Well" Rita blushed like crazy.

"You know when I was in the hospital I really missed you."

"I miss you too Dexter. I was so worried about you. I couldn't sleep." Rita started to cry. Oh God what have I done. I went towards her and well I kissed her.

"Like I said Rita. I promised I'll come back and here I am. I'm all yours."

Suddenly the door bell rang. I looked at the time and it looks like Aster and Cody have come back from school but there's one problem. Rita normally collects them.

"Rita. Why haven't you collected the kids."

"Well someone else collected the kids."

"Who?"

"Well Dexter there's someone I want you to meet."

"What's so special about him that he could collect the kids."

"He was one the one that found you by the prison and he called me from your cell number because I was the last person you called."

Rita opened the door and as soon as Aster and Cody saw me they ran towards me and hugged me. So much hugging today. I don't think I can take any more hugs.

"Dexter here he is. Come on in." When I awaited the man who saw my body to come forth I didn't couldn't help but freeze in a state of shock. It was Rudy I'm sure of it but there was something different. It looks like he's somehow worn a mask that's changed his facial features and looks realistic. It's like Rudy's face but with the make up artists of the guys who made Joseph Gordon Levitt looks like a younger Bruce Willis. Holy shot this is Rudy's next step. He's been getting close to Aster, Cody and Rita. This is sick even by my standards.

"Dexter meet Brian. Brian meet Dexter."

"Nice to meet you Brian."

"So you must be Dexter Morgan." Rudy then came towards me and hugged me.

"Thank god I found you on the scene otherwise you might have died of blood loss." said Rudy.

"I guess I'm lucky you came in time Brian."

"I guess you are. I was just around the corner of the explosion when it happened. When I saw you I couldn't help but try to help so I called the last person you called which was Rita. I called her and offered to help her like the good Samaritan. I even offered to pick up Aster and Cody today."

"It was like you were there Brian the way you were describing it."

"Yeah it was just like I was there Dexter. Right on top of you in the same room."

"Brian you should stay for diner."

"Oh I shouldn't Rita I don't want to disturb your time with Dexter."

"C'mon Uncle Brian please stay for dinner." Said Cody.

"Dexter you wouldn't mind if Brian stayed for dinner would you?" Said Rita so innocently.

"I guess I'll be alright with it." I replied.

"Alright I'll stay for diner I guess." Said Rudy calmly.

"Great I'll get the food ready." Said Rita.

This should be one interesting dinner. Rudy you cu**.

_**Reviews are appreciated. Remember to tell everyone about the story so that I can be encouraged to write more chapters. Inboxme if you have any comments or just comment in the comments section. Sorry if I haven't be updating frequently, with exams coming up revision will be important to me so keep calm and be patient. :D**_


	12. A Bad Day turned Great

"Rita this is the best pasta that I've tasted in a really long time." Said Rudy.

I look around the table and everyone seems content with the fact that Rudy (apparently Brian but in my eyes will always be Rudy) is there to entertain them and talk about his false childhood, stories and life experiences when I know myself that it's all an act just to get under my skin. I can't tell Rita that he's Rudy the serial killer because she probably would freak out or just laugh of the suggestion. However there my be a possibility that I can tell Deb and maybe explain the situation and make Rita think that he's been arrested for murder or drug abuse.

"Thanks Brian but my pasta can't be that great." Replied Rita.

"Oh but it is. It's just like how my mother used to make it."

"What do you mean how your mother used to make it." I said.

"Well she died during my childhood. I only got to know her for about 5 years."

"What about your Dad?"

"Dad was in the war. When he came back he became a drug addicted criminal and..."  
Rudy stopped suddenly at the sudden thought. For the first time I saw a weakness within Rudy but maybe this is all part of the act and he might be a really good actor after all.

"I understand." Said Rita.

Cody and Aster sat there silently as did everyone else. Maybe I shouldn't have bought this up because the kids seemed really depressed and might have disturbing thoughts of losing their mother during their childhood. I need to enlighten the conversation.

"So Cody, how was school today?" I asked quickly.

"School was pretty great but I almost got into a fight."

"You did what Cody?" Said Rita straight away.

"We were having an argument on who was the best power ranger and we almost started to fight but then Uncle Brian came and stopped it. We ended up making up."

"Brian you didn't tell me anything about this. Why didn't you?" Asked Rita.

"I didn't want to spoil the mood Rita. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you but I don't like parents shouting at their children. Wouldn't you agree Dexter?"

"Yeah sure..." I said as I answered during mid thought.

"Cody just don't get into a fight next time because Uncle Rudy might not be there to stop you from getting hurt."

"Ok mom."

* * *

_****_"I better get the kids to bed now." said Rita.

"OK Rita." I replied.

"So I guess you'll be going now."

"No I think I might want to spend the night here if you don't mind."

"Sure I don't mind. Just come to the room when you're finished."

Rita left the room but what the mysterious thing was she didn't ask about Rudy. Maybe because she knows that he leaves in a bit but why isn't he leaving now. I hate how I have to be forced into having a conversation with my enemy as they would say.

"Isn't this great Dexter. You and me are getting to know each other even more." Said Rudy.

"Rudy cut the bullshit. What are you doing here."

"Rudy? Who's Rudy? I'm Brian don't you remember?"

"I know you're Rudy so stop fucking about."

Suddenly Rudy's face went from jolly to sad in a blink of an eye as if to show that he's changing from his boy scout act to his natural self.

"Have I gone into your mind so much that you can recognise me even with this make up. My my Dexter Morgan I have ruined you haven't I? The great Dexter Morgan obsessed with me. That has to be a blessing."

"Why are you here? With Rita? Aster? Cody?"

"Because I want to know your family better before I show my big surprise."

"Rita is innocent. She doesn't have to be involved in all you schemes."

"Who's saying that she's involved. I won't kill sweet Rita don't you worry."

"You don't know how close I am on busting you ass Rudy."

"What you gonna do? Call Deb on me."

"I have no other choice Rudy."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because if you do then I promise that tonight is the last time you ever see Rita before I make her squeal like a whore in front the eye of her children and you and then proceed to chopping her into tiny bits before I throw her body in the ocean. Sound familiar?"

Holy fuck. He knows how I kill my victims but how? That's impossible. No one knows how I kill. How did he find out? How does he know all this? What the fuck is happening.

"So do we have a mutual understanding?" Said Rudy.

"I guess we do."

"I'm glad we do and on that bombshell it's time for me to go. Say goodnight to Rita for me."

* * *

"Dexter did Rudy go?" I looked back and Rita stood there. Did she listen to my conversation?

"Yeah he just went."

"Did he say anything before he left?"

"He just goodnight and that's pretty much it?"

"Did you get to know him a little more?"

"Yeah I got to know him A LOT fortunately."

"I think that I'm going to go to sleep now." I lay on the couch and switched off the TV.

"You know you could sleep in my bed."

"I wouldn't want to be a bother Rita."

"Seriously I don't mind Dexter. I wouldn't mind a little comfort you know ever since..." Rita stopped mid way and a tear came from the corner of her eye.

"Alright I'll head off to the room I guess."

"Before you do that you don't mind handing me the jug of water. I get a little thirsty over night."

"Sure I don't mind."

I grabbed the jug of water and went inside her room. It was dark inside but not dark enough for me to see the cupboard by her door and put it there. I turned the light on so I could see where I was going and there on the bed lay Rita. I don't think words could explain how really beautiful she was looking and some sensation from going through my body like I've never felt before.

"Wow Rita."

"Shhhh just don't speak." She came and kissed me and put her hands around my shoulders. We carried on snogging until I feel flat on the bed and I knew where this was leading to.

"Are you sure you want to do this." She straight away put her finger on my lips.

"I think you can help me out here."

"How?"

"By helping me heal Dexter. I haven't had sex for a while so heal me Dexter."

I don't it possible to talk about how great the sex was. For the first time I had lost my virginity and now I can say to Masuka that I'm not a virgin. We kissed and tiptoed to the bathroom to get ourselves cleaned up to try to not wake up the kids.

"Oh that was the best thing I've ever had, you were really hot Rita."

"You were not too bad yourself. Now I can go to sleep knowing how great you are in bed."

"Thanks Rita. I better go to sleep now, I have a long day at work."

"Night Dexter." She came and kissed me as we both got comfortable inside the bed.

You know how some bad days comes a moment that can change the conclusion of the day overall. This was one of them days.


	13. Every Reaction Has An Action

Everything seems weird for some reason. I wake up to realise that I'm naked in bed with Rita next to me. I tried to get up but the pain in my shoulder and abdomen prevented me from doing so. Did I just lose my virginity? Oh god, if everyone finds out Masuka's gonna make jokes about how he could have hired a blonde prostitute instead.

Rita turned over and woke up. She looked at me and kissed me.

"Morning Dexter."

"Morning, I guess."

"So did you sleep well?"

"Oh I slept really well after last night." I guess talking about sex is a great thing now that I've had it and it can be a topic of conversation.

"You want me to drop you off work?"

"I'm not going to work. I've been given a month off."

"Oh. So you want to drop you off your apartment?"

"Sure that'll be great. I'm planning to bring some friends from work over. You wanna come over?"

"I'd love to but the kids have school and all."

"Alright. I'll make breakfast I guess."

"Thanks Dexter. Make sure you wear something, the kids will start asking questions."

* * *

I quickly wore my clothes on as I made my way downstairs. Empty. Just how I like it. I looked inside the fridge and found the ham steak. Great now I can make my breakfast...I mean ours. I made eggs, sunny side up with a dash of Tabasco sauce. Quickly made some coffee and finally squeezed some blood orange...thank god she has them they remind me of blood.

"Rita breakfast's ready."

"Rita came downstairs along with Cody."

"Where's Aster?"

"She's still asleep. She should wake up in a bit."

"Well have a look at what I made you."

She walked towards the table and sat down and had a look at the breakfast I made.

"Wow Dexter that looks..."

"Great? Delicious? Any adjectives associated with the ones above?"

"Exactly."

"Why can't we have something like that mom?" Said Aster.

"Well Aster, once you're old enough I'm sure Dexter will make you it one day."

The conversation finished as everyone ate their breakfast that's pretty much it.

"Rita, you wanna quickly drop me off."

"Sure Dexter, but what about the kids."

"You can bring the kids along."

"I guess that could be a good idea. But we need to get there quickly to make sure they won't be late."

* * *

We quickly got into the car and drove me off. We didn't really talk much during the car drive expect for when Aster and Cody talking about what had happened in school and why I was there. It's awkward telling kids that they've just had sex with their mother so I said I was tired and slept on the couch. Rita on the other hand was silent and was glaring at me with this grin that showed innocence and the sexy wench that she is.

"Here you go Dexter."

"Thanks Rita."

"Dexter, when are you coming back to diner with Uncle Brian?"

"Soon I hope. But not today."

Brian aka Rudy. I forgot about him. I walked inside my apartment and sat down on my bed. I need to forget out Rudy and invite everyone else.

* * *

"Hi Deb."

"Hey Dex."

"You don't mind coming over to the apartment? I'm thinking of calling over Masuka and Angel. You can bring a date along if you wanna."

"Sure Dex and don't worry about the date. I don't think I can date everyone especially after Rudy. Great just tell everyone because it'll save me the trouble of phoning everyone."

"Sure Dex. Got to go. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

There's that done and that literally gives me the day to plan. I need to start planning ahead of Rudy. It's all about sending a message. A message that reads clearly and loudly which says that two can play at this game and I wanna play.

I took out my piece of paper and sat there with my pen in my hand hoping that some magic plan would appear before my eyes but nothing. God now I know how Quentin Tarantino feels at the beginning of all his ideas.

_**Sorry it took so long to update. My exams are over for the mean time and hope to update weekly. So comment below to let me know. And if you like this chapter and my work so far make sure you follow this story and tell everyone else. That would be much appreciated. :D**_


	14. Deb and the Pizza Box

**_7.34 pm_**

**__**A knock on the door suddenly disturbed me as I wake up to find the piece of paper stuck on my face. I look on the piece of paper and it says nothing. At this rate I'm never going to defeat Rudy. A louder knock on the door forces me to run to the door and open it. There's only Deb.

"Hi Deb."

"Dex, about everyone else coming...I'm afraid they can't come."

"But why? Did you ask?"

"Well Masuka has some work to catch up with now that he's the only one in forensics after your accident and Angel's sister is ill in hospital."

"I knew I shouldn't have invited anyone. I feel like a loser". God, why did I just say that.

"Don't tell that to yourself Dex. I'm your sister, we're family and you know that Morgan's aren't fucking losers."

"C'mon on in I guess."

We sat down on the couch as I put on the TV. Deb started to watch the soccer and watch LA Galaxy play. She's started to watch it a lot recently maybe because of that English fella David Seamen or Beckham or whatever his name is.

"So what's cooked Dexter?" Crap I haven't cooked anything.

"I haven't made anything but we can order a pizza if that's alright with you."

"Sure I'd love a pizza."

_**55 seconds later**_

"I've just ordered the pizza."

"Alright, so is there anything you wanna talk about Dex?"

Deb wants to talk to me. I think she's figured out that I'm suffering from some sort of depression as over the past few years when I've been depressed or been suffering from some anxiety Deb has the tendency to try to help me and talk it out.

"I guess there is something on my mind."

"Tell me Dex."

"It's about...Rita." I can't tell her about Rudy. I just can't I wish I could. Rudy will know and he'll make me watch him kill Rita along with the kids. His motive to use fear as a way of persuasion is too strong.

"What about Rita?" She said as she laughed.

"Well we just had..."

"Oh my god Dex. You fucked Rita didn't you?"

"Well if you put it that way then yeah."

"So does that mean that you're officially not a virgin." She said as she smiled with shock.

"Yes, I'm not a virgin."

Deb started to laugh vividly as she laughed and laughed until she stopped and realised that the reason I told her this was because I had some troubles.

"Sorry about that Dex. Now that you're not a virgin...what's your problem?"

"Well let's just say that I'm not sure I want to take it to the next level. Like I don't want to move in with her because I love this apartment. I don't think that I'm able to commit to a serious relationship with her that might turning into marriage."

I have to make this up as I go along to make up the fact that I can't tell her about Rudy and what he's said to me.

"To be honest Dex I don't have a response to that because I've never been in that situation except for..." Deb stopped suddenly and began to cry. I knew straight away that she was talking about Rudy. I came towards her and hugged her.

"Don't cry Deb. Please don't cry."

"I can't handle the fact that he was the Ice Truck killer. I would've died if I committed to him and I use to dream stupidly about our marriage."

"I'm sorry Deb about all that happened. We've both suffered together and I'm sure we can get through this...can't you let go now, my shoulder."

* * *

**_20 minutes later_**

**__**"Pizza's here." Deb said.

"20 minutes. Wow they come faster than the cops do."

"Deb then gave me a disturbing look."

"No offence Deb."

"None taken."

I opened the door and no one was there. I looked down and there on the doorstep was the pizza. I picked up the pizza and bought it inside. I looked inside and there was a pizza but with a note and a DVD.  
The note read:

_I'm so jealous that you're here all alone with Deb. I'd fuck her if I were you but too bad you're her brother...which you're not. Yes Dexter I know that you are not a Morgan and that you are not her blood brother which is why if you have sex with her it doesn't count as incest. Anyways tell Deb that his prince is going to meet her soon and she will finally become his princess. _

_Au revoir._

_From Rudy_

_P.s. Watch the DVD whilst eating the pizza. I guarantee you'll enjoy it_

"What the hell." I said quietly.

Deb stood up and realised that I hadn't paid for the pizza. She looked at the note that was written and the DVD. When she read the note she sat back down onto couch motionless.

"Put the DVD on."

"But Deb."

"PUT THE DVD ON KNOW DEX!"

I swiftly put the DVD on and the screen was blank. Until we saw a video of a women crying. We saw Rudy in the background as he approached the camera and said the same message as said on the note. So much for originality. The woman was getting tortured. I looked towards Deb and she looked like she was going to cry so I switched off the TV. She looked towards me as she started to cry as I hugged her again.

"Why me Dex..why me?"

"Deb please stop please." Her hugged me back but with a tighter grip.

"My life is going to get ruined Dex and I can't do anything about it."

"He won't come and kill you. I promise I'll protect you."

"You will?"

"Of course Deb. You're my sister regardless whether we're related by blood or not. I'm here for you. You can stay over my place tonight if it makes you feel better."

"I don't want to be a bother Dex."

"I don't want to lose both Dad and you. I can't I just can't."

"Alright then. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Sleep on my bed, I'll sleep on the couch Deb."

"Ok. I might as well go now. I'm going to show the DVD tomorrow."

"Good night then."

Now I've got two things on my agenda. I've got to try to outsmart Rudy and I've got to protect Rudy. Is this his strategy? Making me overload with commitments and eventually try to break me with the kindness that he's created within my soul. I feel like someone living under a loaded gun. If god were here he'd listen to me and save my ass now. Too bad I don't fit his code.


	15. Seeing Red

My eyes can barely open. I wake up to find out that I've woken up in the afternoon. I go inside to find the room a bit dirty. Deb. She must've gone to work along with the DVD. I hope that she just take it personal because I need to start planning against Rudy. My shoulder for some odd reason feels better and probably should ask the Doctor whether I should take off my cast.

"Miami Hospital how can I help you?"

"Hey my name is Dexter, Dexter Morgan and I was wondering whether-"

"Hello Dexter." The voice suddenly changed from the receptionist to a man with a British accent.

"Doctor."

"Don't call me Doctor. Doctors always lie and therefore you can call Doc."

"How did you know that I was going to call?"

"A psychic once told me that I'm psychic."

"Are you sure that God didn't tell you I was going to call."

"Let's get one thing straight. If you talk to God you're religious. If God talks to you, you're psychotic."

"Seems like a reasonable theory. But seriously what I wanted to call about is-

"Let me guess...Your shoulder's better?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Because I lied to you. You're damage wasn't even that bad to be honest."

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"

"Everybody lies."

The phone suddenly cut off. This doctor always has the upper hand on me. It's like his purpose of life is to outsmart me and his patients. He's clearly to overqualified.

* * *

**_10 Minutes Later_**

The phone suddenly starts as I quickly go and pick it up.

"Morgan residence."

"Hey Dex."

"Deb, you alright?"

"Yeah I'm alright...actually better than usual."

"So what do you want?"

"I know that you aren't supposed to come back to work for a while but we really need your help on something."

"What is it that you need help on that Masuka couldn't do?"

"A key to a hotel room was delivered to us..."

"Why should I care over a key Deb?"

"It was delivered inside a jar of blood."

Rudy. This has Rudy written all over it. Maybe this is symbolic for something but I don't know what for. I guess I better get there as soon as possible to see what Rudy is trying to do.

"What's the hotel name?"

"Marina View Hotel."

"I'll be there in 15 minutes max."

* * *

**_15 minutes later_**

**__**I'm finally here and I can see the crew there. Deb, Masuka, the forensics...even Doakes. I get out of my car with my equipment.

"Dex, what happened to you cast?"

"Doc said it was alright to take off."

"But you damaged your shoulder severely."

"Turned out that he was lying."

"Son of a bitch. I'll report his British-

"Let's not make a scene in front of everyone Deb."

"Alright Dex. The room's just upstairs."

I walked past everyone because I didn't want to speak with Doakes. I can't bare 2 conversations where my opposition has the upper hand. I had to wear a white costume with goggles and a gas mask for 'safety purposes.

I took the lift to go to the top floor and as the doors opened there were 2 secuirty guards outside but the room...I saw the outside of the room. 103 Marina View Hotel. It was literally straight ahead of me as if it was there to be opened for me. What's so special about this room that he has to deliver a jar full of blood with the key inside.

I opened the door slowly and all I saw was blood, blood everywhere. The blood was dripping on the furniture everywhere and the floor had a large trail of blood like a red carpet of an award ceremony.

I work forwards and suddenly images start to flash. I can see myself on the floor at the age of 3 but I'm not happy. I'm crying covered and sitting in a pool of blood. I can't feel my legs, I fall down onto the floor and lay in the pool of blood as it makes a fountain around my body. I can't see anything, I can't see. I'm feeling, I'm losing consciousness.

**Comments and reviews are much appreciated. I know this was shown in an episode in the first season but this story is ultimately my perception of Season 1 so I hope you enjoy it and comment below and let me know.**


	16. Inception

Darkness everywhere. My eyes open to the darkness that surrounds me. The only thing different is that I don't seem to be inside a room but it looks like I'm inside some kind of...I have no idea where I am. I think this is a dream. Why am I dreaming? I want to wake up but I can't seem to do so. I decided to get up and walk around. I don't even know where I'm going. What is my subconsciousness trying to tell me?

I can hear footsteps. I'm pretty sure I just a pair of footsteps. I stopped to make sure that I wasn't paranoid and to distinguish them from mine. The footsteps stopped. Someone's trying to play mind games, inside my own dreams. I carried on walking and again I heard the very same footsteps. I started to pick up my speed slowly and slowly until I ran. The footsteps got louder and faster, someone's chasing me. I ran as far and as fast as I could until I ran out of breath. All I can hear now is my heavy breathing as I brush my face from the sweat that started to develop from the running. As I take make arm off a figure stood there. I walked towards it and it was a shadow of a child. It wasn't me for sure but I'm sure I've seen him before somewhere. Maybe that isn't important for the mean time.

I decided to follow the shadow at a decent length. The shadow kept on walking and walking until it stopped. A door suddenly appeared and it was the same door that I went inside in the hotel, the same door that had all that blood which made me displayed a depressing memory. Maybe my subconsciousness is attempting to repress my memory.

I went towards the door as it slowly creaked open. The room is exactly how I remembered it. I walked inside the room as suddenly I saw myself as a child again. I'm sitting in a fountain of blood crying and that's not what most disturbing part. In front of a child was a woman crying. A beautiful blonde woman pleading for her life and I'm sitting there crying. She's telling me not to worry, that I'm going to be alright but I know that it wont be for some reason. Someone holding a chainsaw appears in front of her as they're cutting her as the blood comes out of her and drops onto my younger self.

Mother?

* * *

A tear starts to form on my left eye. Tear of sadness. I can't stop myself crying at the memory of my mother dying in front of my eyes. Rudy must have known somehow but there's no way he can know something that I don't. I open my eyes as I seem to be inside a hospital. I try to get up slowly and everyone is surrounding me. Deb, La Guerta, Angel, Masuka, Doakes even the British doctor.

"What happened?" I ask to show that I was unconscious.

"Well Dexter. You fainted at the sight of blood. I don't believe it myself because our bodies have blood inside them so unless you vomit every time your blood pressure increases then I understand you fainting at the sight of blood."

"Can I get discharged now?"

"Sure Dexter. Just please make sure that you're not doing this because you want to talk to me."

I walked out of the room without speaking anything to show that I was angry at them for making me work again. Deb walked out straight away as called my name.

"What is it Deb?"

"I'm sorry Dex. I shouldn't have made you come. We didn't know what to expect and-"

"Deb. Don't put this on yourself. We don't want to start blaming ourselves over Rudy."

"You want me to drop you off home Dex?"

"Sure but tell me one thing. Whose blood was in that room?" I asked because I hoped that it wasn't my mother's blood that was in the room.

"It was the blood of different women all who were prostitutes."

"Alright. And one more favor, I don't wish to go to work for a month. I'm sure La Guerta will understand."

"She was going to tell you that Dex if you didn't leave the room angrily."

* * *

So many questions are circling my mind now.  
How did Rudy know about my mother's death?  
How can I stop him now that he knows even about my past?

Who are you Rudy Cooper?


	17. Another day of work

_1 month later_

Back to work again I guess. I had all the time in the world but I couldn't get my mind straight. I could have killed a lawyer who defends and allows rapists and criminals to walk the streets of Miami or kill but I can't knowing that Rudy is still the talk of the town. The media carry on making him famous and emphasis the gloominess of his crimes. I have to carry on my life as if nothing has happened in the past couple of days and months and what bothers me the most is that he's been quiet for a month and counting. Maybe he's counting down the days of my death and will finally relieve me of my duties. If he wanted to kill me he would've but maybe he's not rushing to end me of my misery.

"Welcome back Dex" Said Masuka.

"Morning to you too."

"Thank god you're back. I've had a headache being the only major forensics. You know how difficult it is to be popular."

"Are you saying that because everyone missed me."

"Of course not. I am popular. People just ignore me because of how popular I am."

"Whatever you say Masuka."

I go back inside my office and sit down and try to avoid eye contact with everyone else...especially Deb. She's still sleeping in my apartment, I guess she's still affected from the pizza incident.

I hear a noise and someone's there at the door. I expect it to be Deb or Angel but instead it was Doakes.

"Surprise Motherfucker." Said Doakes. I looked and smiled hopelessly.

"I want you to look at these photos now that you're back." I looked at the photos and they were a picture of a latina female dead next to the wall with blood on the wall on her face."

"Can you tell me anything?"

"Looks like a lot of stab wounds. Whoever did this was..."

"...making a fucking point." Doakes said as he interrupted.

"Any suspects?" I asked.

"Walter Munroe. Fuckers crazy, thinks he's some kind of philosopher or some shit. Scribbles his fucked up thoughts in his journal." Doakes then turns his head as La Guerta calls him. I look out and Deb seems to be calling me too. I wait for Doakes to leave first as I leave a while after him.

"Dex, you never told me you came back."

"Didn't you see me Deb?"

"I didn't."

"So anything on Rudy, Deb?"

"Nothing Dex. Fuckers stayed quiet for a month. God know what he's planning."

"Thanks for the update Deb. I better go back."

Doakes finishes his conversation with La Guerta as I see him holding a key as he then looks at me.

"Shit Morgan, didn't even know you were there. You're like invisible."

* * *

_12:12pm_

Half way through the day and I feel like I'm back to my usual work routine. Examining photos, looking at blood slides, looking for people to kill in the future. I just hope something enlightens my day. I stare at the TV screen at the news as it suddenly changes.

Rudy's on the TV Screen as he speaks.

"Detectives...Detectives...DETECTIVES!" Everyone then suddenly turns quiet.

"Glad to know I have your attention. Some of you must be wondering where I've been all this time. Well that is not your problem now. I have chosen to surrender myself. I will be outside SunLife Stadium in an hour. You better catch me before I go inside the stadium because I'm also in the mood for a tour because I'm a Dolphins fans. Time is ticking and Deb. I know Dexter hasn't been telling me my messages to you and this is for you." The transmission finished with Rudy blowing a kiss. I could see the distort on Deb's face as La Guerta left her office.

"Everyone. TO THE SUNLIFE STADIUM NOW!" Everyone rushed outside the door as they ran for their lives like a child finding it's mother. I wouldn't remember that feeling.

I went outside as La Guerta approached me.

"Dex I ant you to stay here."

"But why?"

"We need someone to stay here and you've just came back to work."

"Alright. I guess I'll stay."

I sat back int my office until the place was empty.

* * *

_45 minutes later_

45 minutes have passed and they haven't caught him yet. The worst part is I have nothing to do. I'd jerk off but last time I remember I wasn't a porn addict. Oh what to do with an empty office. I stepped outside and felt thirsty. I clicked the call for the lift and turned back to face the empty office.

As I heard the lift open something came launching at me which sent me to my feet. I turned around and there he was holding me down on the ground.

"Rudy?"

"Nice to know you still know who I am."

"But you gave yourself in?"

"Oh I did? That sounds so like what John Doe did in Se7en and let me tell you that I am on a whole different level than John Doe. I actually exist."

"This was all a plan wasn't it Rudy?"

"Of course Dexter. I knew that the media talking about me everyone police department in the city and state would all be there in the same location looking for me hence why the tape was recorded so I could make my journey here slowly and calmly."

"What are you going to do now?"

Rudy then reached for his pocket and got a syringe. He injected the syringe in my shoulder and injected it. I feel numb and begin to go feel weak and sleepy.


	18. The Truth Will Set Me Free

Oh god. I wake up inside a room of some sort. The light bulb shines in front of me as it blinds my sight. The problem however is not the room but the fact that I'm tied up in some sort of cling. I look in front of me and there's pictures of people that I recognise. I've killed them all. He's replicated my kill room. The details are exactly as I plan them. How does he know all of this?

The door opens and there to me horror stands Rudy with a butchers knife. He's wearing a black apron exactly like I do when I kill my victims. He even knows my dress code.

"Dexter. Nice to see that you're finally awake."

"Rudy, the time for games are over."

"Oh, it was game over a long time ago."

"Shut the fuck up Rudy before I-"

"Before you what? Get out of something that you invented to keep your victims from escaping?"

"If you're going to kill me...do it fast?"

Rudy then started to laugh.

"I don't want to kill you Dexter. I told you before I need you."

"Why do you need me?! You don't even know me?"

"Oh I know more about you then you know."

"Prove it fucker!" I replied with furious anger.

"Well I know that you were born February 1st. You were adopted by Harry Morgan. When you were 16, Harry's wife (Doris) died...four years later Harry died of a coronary artery disease. I also know that you studied Jujustu in college and when you went to medical school you were top of your class but you dropped out to become a blood splatter analyst. I always wonder why that career path was at most interest to you?"

"How did you know about Harry? About medical school? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" I have no idea what to say now. He knows my story like the back of his hand.

"I'm not finished there Dexter. I even know why you became a blood splatter analyst. Your mother, Laura Moser, was a police informant...to Harry. You know what that means right? Harry was screwing your birth mother. Why do you think she died in a pool full of blood? It was all Harry's fault."

"..." I was speechless. Is he telling the truth? Harry knew my mother?

"Who are you Rudy Cooper?" I asked.

"You still don't know who I am do you? Dexter, I am your brother." What? No? Huh. This feels like a Star Wars moment.

"Stop fucking with me...No! That's not true, that's impossible!"

"You know it's true. Don't you remember the two days we spent together in the container how Harry took me away from you?"

* * *

A flashback suddenly came up. I see myself crying and there next to me was Brian. He's there with me as I'm crying holding his knees. The door opens and a man comes forth. Harry. He comes towards me as I hold Brian's hand.

"Don't let go Dex."

"Biney!"

"Dex!"

Harry picks me up and takes me away as I see Brian there hopelessly falling on top of the pool full of blood.

* * *

Something was coming through my eyes. I was crying ferociously. I blinked as my thick lashes stuck together in clumps as I went swimming. The tears made wet tracks down my face and dripped from my chin. My hands open and closed, rhythmically clenching as if there could be some violent solution to my pain if only I could find it.

"I remember. Is that you Biney?"

"Yes, it's me Dex."

* * *

_**Comments and reviews are appreciated. Tell everyone about this fanfic as it helps. I don't know whether the amount of views I've had for my story as a first time writer on here is a lot or less but I appreciate the views. PM me if you want to ask questions. Comment and review below and let me know.**_


	19. An eye for an eye

"All these years. Why didn't you tell me anything?" I asked

"It was because of the fake father of yours. He thought I was fucked up so he put me in a mental asylum. He thought I was schizophrenic, paranoid. He thought that if he took me away you I would fuck you up to."

"Harry would never do that Biney!"

"But he did! He separated us! He left me to suffer!" Rudy reacted angrily as he started to throw the objects on the floor.

"Do you know what they did to me there Dexter? They poisoned me with their words. They told me that I was safe but I knew it was just an illusion that blinded me. They beat me up, abused me, almost raped me! They gave me bruises every day and scars every other fortnight. They tried to straighten me up whilst you were living in the comforts of the Morgan household. When you were sleeping on a comfortable bed I was sleeping on the floor because I was scared that one day someone would tie me up. When you were getting educated in a proper school I had to teach everything for myself without any teachers. When you were watching television I had to entertain myself with the horrid sight of the other suffers as they were getting sorted out as well. When you were eating your dinner stuffing yourself with lamb, chicken I was treated to expired oatmeal! That is what Harry did to me!"

Rudy paused. A tear started to come from his eye and I knew that this is what he has wanted to say for so many years. All the years of Brian getting tortured and living in the asylum I finally understand why he wanted to meet me. He missed me. He wanted someone to make him feel like the small innocent child he was and I was the only one that was capable of that.

"Brian?"

"I'm going to let you go now."

"I can't leave knowing that you're alive Biney."

"I know but it's the best for both of us."

"No Brian. I know there's something that you want."

"As a matter of fact."

"Tell me what is it. I'll agree straight away."

"I want you Dex...to help me kill Deb."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me Dex...I want you to help me kill Deb."

"I can't do that. She's my sister."

"She's not your sister. I am your only relation alive."

"I can't do it Deb. I WONT!"

"Please understand Dex. She has to die for the sins of Harry."

"Killing Deb won't resolve anything."

"Oh it will. You see my philosophy is that an eye for an eye will make my whole world so much more kind. You will help me..."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I tell everyone your secret. I have proof, photos, CCTV footage everything."

"Biney you son of a-"

"Tut tut. You shouldn't disrespect your older brother. Just think about it. We can start fresh. No more killing."

"Brian. You've led me no choice but to agree to your terms."

"Good. We'll meet tomorow at your place."


	20. Hocky Pocky

_12:00pm_

Midday and still no sign of Rudy. I felt like I had insomia for last night. I couldn't sleep knowing that on Rudy's terms I have to kill Deb. I'm usually the one who controls the situation and these types of certain scenario but when the tables turn I then know how my victims feel like before I kill them. It makes me feel like a bitch, Rudy's bitch to be more precise. Where can he be?

* * *

_1:23pm  
_The mobile in my trousers suddenly rang. I looked at the caller ID and it was on an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Missing me little brother?

"No. I'm just sitting here waiting watching TV..."

"Don't be sarcastic with me Dex."

"Why not? Can't I have a little brotherly love from you?"

"I've already give you the love you need from the teases."

"Well you have a fucked up way of showing it!"

"Language Dexter tut tut tut. Speak language like that again I will punish you."

"Jesus Christ Brian. All over the word fuck?"

"That includes blasphemy too."

"Well I'm not religious. Maybe because of the fact that I didn't have an brother to teach me."

"You do know what's in stake don't you Dex?"

"Yes."

"Then you will shut the fuck up with your smart answers do as I ask. You will only say Yes, No and whatever I tell you from now on. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now drive to the station."

"But-"

"What did I tell you? You only say Yes, No and whatever I tell you too Dex."

"Yes."

"Excellent. Like I said before drive to the station. When you reach the station you will call me. Do not try to act smart because I'm going to make sure you're over there? Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Excellent." The phone call ended. Why did I have to say I was Brian's bitch. He's going to torture me now!

* * *

_1:45pm_

"I'm here Brian."

"Good, now I want you to park your car in the car park."

"Okay."

"Ahem. What did you say?"

"Yes."

"That's a good boy. Now I want you to wait for a package."

I quickly parked my car in the car park and I waited. There's no one in the car park as I waited for what awaited me. Maybe Rudy was going to blow the place up like he did with the prison or send an assassin to kill me and then dispose of the car. What the fuck does is he planning.

* * *

_1:53pm_

That's it I can't take it anymore. I got out of my care and something caught the attention at the corner of my eye. I looked behind and there was the package...at the top of the car. How did he put it there? Maybe he threw it over the hedge or something. I swiftly took the envelope and there was something inside it. I opened it and there was a wireless headset and a piece of paper. I opened the piece of paper and it said 'WEAR IT' in black capital writing. I wore the headset on my head and then I heard Brian's voice again.

"It took you a while to find that. You even looked angry."

"The time for fun and games are over Rudy."

"Was that just your resignation to do this job because I'm so close of cancelling this deal and to make sure the world know who you really are."

"No."

"Good, now I want you to walk 5 paces forwards." I walked 5 paces forward.

"Put your right leg in." Puzzled at his request I did so.

"Now put your right leg out." Again puzzled I put my left leg out.

"Put your right leg in. And you shake it all about. You do the hokey pokey, And you turn yourself around. That's what it's all about!"I can't believe I just did the Hocky Pocky. The worst part is that I'm in no position of answering because he'll threaten me even more.

"Now the time for fun and games are over. I want you to go outside the station."

"Yes."

"Are you there?"

"Yes."

"Now I want you to find the table that Deb is eating at." Now I know what Rudy is doing. We're getting Deb now. How could he not have found this. I look around and try to find Deb and then I see her. She's right there in front of me.

"Have you found her?"

"Yes."

"Now I want you to go to her and sit down with her?"

"Yes." I go slowly towards her table to make sure I don't attract attention from anyone else.

"Dexter? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Now I want you to repeat after everything I say...I was bored and wanted to tell you something."

"Oh you were bored Dex? Explain to me why the fuck you weren't there when we came back?"

"_I was hungry_." Said Rudy.  
"I was hungry."

"You were hungry? How can you be hungry with that bastard Rudy in Miami?"

_"I didn't have breakfast."  
_"I didn't have breakfast."

"I don't even wanna know. So what do you want to tell me?"

_"That I want to confess something."  
_"That I want to confess something."

"Even more secrets? Jesus Christ, what is it this time?"

_"That I have feelings for you."_  
"That I have feelings for you."

"Of course you do? I'm your sister."

_"No not that type of feelings. I have these weird dreams of us together."  
_"No not that type of feelings. I have these weird dreams of us together."

"Where the fuck is this going Dexter?"

_"In bed, with you naked."  
_"In bed...with you..naked."

Deb then came and slapped me. I felt the anger in the force that was given in that slap as it caught me off guard.

_"Now tell her you love her and take her gun in her left pocket."  
_"I love you." I threw the table on the side as I took the gun from her pocket.

_"POINT IT AT HER!" _I pointed it at her as everyone else stared blankly at me. Some screamed others stayed silent.

_"Repeat after me."  
_"If any of you attempt or try to intervene then this becomes of a much simpler matter. My death will cause the women of your family to get raped and the men will become poor and will lose their manhood as each one of you will witness it live in 4D, where everything is real as will be the smell of their flesh." I can't believe I just said that. Now people will be after me. My reputation has been demoted from lovable friendly person to criminal terrorist crazy cunt.

_"You've done great. Now I want you to drive off with her to your place. I want you to tie her on the bed...naked. I'll do the rest. Big brother out."_


	21. Drive

"Dex...what the fuck is happening?"

If only I could tell you what really is happening but then you'd never want to know me any more. I'm afraid my secret is more important than our relationship.

"Dex. Please tell me, I'm scared." Deb then started to sob a bit. Sobbing which then turned into tears. Everyone knows Deb for being a strong woman figure with her strong violent language and methods but for the first time she's weak. Despite the events of the Pizza incident she didn't once admit of being afraid which is why this is the moment I believe is her weakest.

"Deb, I can't tell you."

"Why can't you?"

"It's because Rudy's given me a deal I couldn't refuse."

"What sort of deal, we can sort this out Dex. Just tell me!" I'm still contemplating on whether I should tell her the truth. I have to say something.

"He threatened to rape you and Rita in front on me before he slices you up into pieces."

"He did what?" I need to try to explain to her how this is the best possible scenario for her to save myself.

"He threatened me. I can't do anything. I'm hopeless and weak in this situation. I've tried thinking of every possibility of trying to think of a way out but each time I think about it even further they all end bad. There's nothing we can do now. We have to agree on his terms and please try to understand."

"I understand Dex."

"Good. There's one more thing that you should know."

"What?"

"Rudy told me that once I have you bring you to my place."

"Is that all?"

"But I have to tie you up to my bedroom, naked."

I looked at Deb's reaction and her jaw dropped. I don't think she could believe it herself.

* * *

_15 Minutes Later_

"Looks like we're here."

"Deb. Before we go in. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Don't worry Dex. I understand that we can't do anything now but to agree to his terms. Despite it requiring me to be naked at the end of the day I'll know that I did it for a reason."

"And what would that reason be?"

"For the safety of my brother."

I feel silent as I feel guilty. I feel like I'm responsible for everything that's happening. If it weren't for my urge to kill none of this would have happen and now I would probably be at work doing my job. Deb started to make a move inside the apartment as I followed. She didn't even look back as she entered my bedroom. I didn't dare to enter the room because it would be wrong to see my sister naked. I decided to sit on my couch as I waited for Brian to arrive.

* * *

_4 minutes later_

A door knock suddenly disrupted my deep thought. I looked through the hole to see who it was. Brian. I opened the door.

"Dexter."

"Brian."

"She's here isn't she?"

"Of course. Why else would I be home. I have a deal to agree to and know that I have bought her here the deal is finished I suppose."

"Not so fast Dex. You are forever part of this deal until the day I die whether you like it or not."

"Brian you bastard. The nature of a deal is that it isn't broken or twisted into a long-term fucking contract."

"Do you want to live the rest of your life in a prison cell?"

"No."

"Then Dexter I suppose you get out of my way. I have a date with an old friend of mine and I don't want to be disturbed...understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, now move out-of-the-way so I can make my way."

I moved out of my way and watched Brian as he swiftly made his way through the door and into the bedroom. Before closing it, he looked behind at me and put his finger onto his lips where he hushed me. What is he going to do? The most likely scenario I can think of is rape and the least likely is being torture.

"YOU BITCH!" Rudy screamed. The scream made me jump as I jumped and ran to see what had happened.

All I could see was a naked Deb on the bed getting strangled by Rudy as he was bleeding on his shoulder. He then proceeded to slap her as tears formed from her eyes. He turned around and saw me and was furious.

"Don't just stand there. Grab her top and tie her to the bedpost." I found her top on the floor and tied her arm to the bedpost. I managed to get a glimpse of her in sheer pain.

"That's it Dexter. Now I want you to go to Rita's house and I don't care what you do to her. Rape her, fuck her I don't give a shit. Keep one thing in mind...this never happened okay oh and make sure she doesn't see or hear the news."

"What are you going to do to her Rudy?"

"Well a once man once said _'I'm gonna get medieval on your ass'..._" He said as he looked at Deb in a lustful tone.


	22. 50 Shades Of Torture

_4:20pm_

"I'm coming...Dexter?"

"Rita."

"Wow, this is a pleasant surprise."

"Well I am full of surprises I guess."

"Why don't you come on in?"

I'm sorry Rita but if you think that the reason for my visit is to have sex then you'd better be disappointed because my only true intention of coming here to relieve myself of the stress that Rudy has put upon my as I worry for what he is going to do to Deb. I can't go anywhere else. I could always leave Miami but I'm so used to the environment I was born and bred in that it would take me years to get used to the usual routine. Go to work, come back, search for a criminal using the police database, get the room ready with the victim in place then kill him, use my boat to dump his body in the ocean. You can't do that in city where there's no ocean. I'm not a chemist either meaning I can't put the body in a tub full of acid.

"Dinner should me made in a while Dexter."

"Great...Rita?"

"Yes."

"Where are the kids?"

"Oh, since it's the school holidays, my mother usually takes them to Orlando."

"So you've been here to yourself alone?"

"Yeah, all alone by myself..." She bit her lip in a sexy way. Clearly she wants sex...my sex life is disturbing.

* * *

"Did you like the dinner?"

"Yeah, it was great."

"Thanks...is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Not really."

"Dexter. I've been thinking about something."

"What is it?"

"It's just, out relationship, it isn't heading into any direction and I think that if we're going to stay together any longer than you need to open up."

"What do you mean by open up?"

"Well you never talk about anything that's happened in your life. I don't know anything about you besides the fact you work for the police and your sister Deb."

"Well there is something that's been troubling me for a while...I've been stressed a lot."

"Stress? What type of stress?"

"I can't really describe it...let's just say that I don't want to talk about it but I need a way of relieving that stress."

"Have you tried exercising?"

"No, I haven't been exercising for a while."

"Well I could help you with that." Rita came towards me slowly, sat of my lap and kissed me.

"Rita, I don't think that sex is the perfect solution."

"Oh but it is."

"I tried to take her off but then realised that my hands were tied behind the chair.

"Rita. What is this?"

"Well during my alone time Brian gave me a book to read."

"What's a book got to with tying me up?"

"It's called 50 Shades Of Grey."

"If 50 Shades Of Grey is a book about 50 shades of torture then I'd understand!"

"It's not about torture. It's about kinky sex." Rita said as she whispered in my ear.

"Brian gave you a book about kinky sex?!"

"Yeah, he told me that when both of you spoke the last time you wanted to sex with me in different ways."

"So he decides that kinky sex is the solution!"

"He told me if was your solution." Brian, you son of a...wait I'd be offending my mother as well. Brian you...

"So Dexter? I'm going to help you relieve of your stress just like you helped me heal." She said as she sat on my lap again.

"Ok. But if this gets any weirder...I'm leaving."

"You wont be going anywhere until your done with me."

If God was on my side...he open the trap door underneath the chair. Rudy has the upper hand in my life, my social life and now my sex life. Great.


	23. Born Free

Ring ring.

The sound of the phone wakes me up from my relaxing sleep. I look to my right to see Rita fast asleep. My wrists still aching and burning after the torturous sex we just had. I better pick up the phone.

"Hello." I whispered.

"Did you enjoy your surprise?" It was Brian.

"Wasn't exactly the most pleasant surprise, doesn't even come close to the surprise you gave me."

"Well I like to impress people."

"Why are you calling again at...5AM!"

"The deed is done Dexter."

"What deed?"

"Debra. I've sorted her out and trust me when I tell you that she loved her time with moi."

"Well can I speak to her?"

"Of course you can."

"In private?"

"Sure I don't want to be rude. I'll make sure you have your precious moment to the bitch you call sister."

* * *

"He-llo." Said a very petrified voice.

"Deb?"

"Dexter."

"Are you okay Deb?"

"I' I''m f-fine." Said Deb. I could hear the sobbing as it grew louder each moment.

"What did he do you?"

"F-first he slapped me a-and c-called me a bitch for stabbing him. H-he then..."

"Then what?"

"He fucked me Dexter. The w-worst part was that I w-was enjoying it b-but then he c-continued a-and he didn't stop."

"So he tortured you with sex?"

"Y-yes."

"Where are you know?"

"I-I don't know...he taking me some-"

"That's it times up Dexter."

"Brian, where the fuck are you taking her."

"I can't tell you that, it was supposed to be a surprise. Stupid little bitch." I heard a vicious slap over the phone as Deb cried of pain. Then she started to mumble her tears of pain which means that he's probably covered her mouth with tape.

"TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK YOU ARE!"

"If you want to know so desperately, go back to your apartment and you'll find a clue."

"Now's not the time to play Sherlock Holmes."

"I'm not telling you to play Sherlock Holmes. The clue is blatantly obvious."

"And if there isn't a clue and you're saying this to fuck about with me."

"Then I swear on my mother's life...oh wait she's dead."

"Son of a-"

"No swearing at our parents. They would probably ground you if they were alive."

* * *

Without any hesitation, I quietly left Rita's house without waking her up. Despite her torturing me I kind of enjoyed it in a weird way. the relationship is similar between a murderer and a serial killer myself. Kinky sex in this case is more horrific in a way.

No cars...thank god. Now I can break the speed limit with no cars on the road, no police, just roads full of drug dealers on the end of the roads.

* * *

I get into my apartment and before looking for the clue I go inside my bedroom to see that it's tidy. Brian maybe disturbed but he's tidy...like me. Maybe it's in the blood. I look for any clues in the room and there it was. On top of my drawer next to the bed. There's a picture of a shipping container. It's not any old random shipping container. It looks like the one my mother was killed in. The same container that made me who I am. He's taken Deb to the shipping container to relieve past events to free his dark passenger so that he can born free.

Born free as free as the wind blows.


	24. There Will Be Blood

The stakes have now been higher than they have been. I could easily let Brian win by telling him that I refuse to play his game anymore and allow him to kill Deb and get arrested or I try to save my sister and try to talk Brian out of any further chaos hence allowing me to become a free man. I'm off to do the second decision because maybe just maybe I can try to resolve all this.

As I look outside the window and see cars zooming past me I can hear death knocking on my door. He wants my soul. Death however in this case isn't wearing a cloak as he comes in the form of Brian. My older brother, someone who I didn't know was related to me until a few days ago.

I need help. Whether it comes in the form of a helping hand or even a limb I'd take it. I reflect on my life and I realise how stressful my life has been. I work for the police and kill people. I have to keep a healthy relationship between myself and Rita and brotherly to Deb. If only my life hadn't been stressed I would've had the potential to do anything I want. Maybe I would've got A's, gone to Harvard, get a 6 figure paycheck job and maybe retire at the age of 40 and live on a privately owned island near the Caribbean.

At times I try to become a sane person. I try to look for silver linings at every opportunity in my life. I try to make myself feel better about myself. I 'happily' do my job to try to not get too stressed that it'll give me a heart attack. I'm trying...

* * *

_10 minutes later_

__Here it is. Right in front of me. The same cargo box object whatever it is that my mother was killed in. I touch it and images blur of the same event that changed my life forever. I've lost everyone. My brother is a psychopath, my mother is dead, even Harry. I can't afford to lose Deb as well.

I remember a conversation when I was younger. Harry used to take me to the Church every Sundays despite the fact I don't follow religion closely at all. I asked the priest how despite all the evil in the world can we protect ourselves and still have a chance of going heaven. His told me 2 quotes from the bible "You are sheep among wolves. Be as wise as serpents, yet innocent as doves." The other being "And I will execute great vengeance upon them with furious rebukes; and they shall know that I am the LORD, when I shall lay my vengeance upon them."

Clearly the priest was telling me that I have to be wise to survive this world full of cruel world and that god shall punish those who attempt to kill the innocent as they shall feel his wrath. Maybe my interpretation is wrong but I can guarantee one thing.

There will be blood.

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated. Unfortunately the next chapter will be the last chapter as I feel that the story should end here. I don't want this story to drag on to the point people are sick of it. So comment and let me know :D_


	25. This Is The End

This is the end. I've drowned and dreamt this moment. But this has to end now as I stare into the container. I don't know how to come in and provoke Brian. Do I instantly come in? Do I try to lure him out and scare him? Either way I have to make the first move.

I open the container slowly and try to get a peek inside. Darkness. I can't see anything. I close the container behind me to make sure there are no witnesses. I have absolutely no idea where I'm going now. I can't see anything or hear anything. But I can smell something. It smells like blood. I walk forwards before suddenly something attacks me from behind which sends me on the floor. The landing was soft maybe because it was wet. My face is now being smothered by someone on the floor. Blood. The floor is covered with blood. I know it and I can't get up now.

The weight on top of me then reduces as I can hear footsteps going away from me. Light. I can see light that looks to be coming from a candle. Not just one candle but several candles. Now I can see properly. I can see the blood on my face and shirt. I can see a table right in front of me with someone on top of it. I crawl to get a closer look and manage to cling onto the table to get myself up. I now see a body covered in tape. It's Deb and she's clearly unconscious. The footsteps then start to get louder. I look behind me and there stands Brian.

"I'm glad you came Dexter."

"Brian, what is all this?"

"Dex? Isn't it obvious? This is our anniversary."

"What anniversary?"

"It was 24 years ago that on this day we were separated and now we are united."

"We are not united. You're not my brother...my brother would not torture me."

"You still don't understand do you?"

"Understand what?"

"Well circumstances have changed. Dexter we can escape together. Live a new life as brothers."

"How can we live a life as brother when I didn't even fucking know you existed."

"Of course you didn't. Harry wanted you to himself. You do know that mother wanted me to take care of you. When I found you I was so delighted but do you know what the catalyst was in united us together? It was when I found out you were just like me."

"We've spent our lives playing a part. Reciting lines, pretending we belong in a world made for human beings, but never really human ourselves. All the while reaching for something, some way to... I don't know..."

"Connect." I replied.

"Yeah connect. I know what it's been like for you all these years... the isolation... the other-ness... the hunger that's never satisfied. But you're not alone anymore, Dex. You can be yourself with me. Your real, genuine self. It takes your breath away, doesn't it?"

"Yes. I can know see it Brian. I want to be with you, I wanna run away from here and spend the rest of my life with you Biney."

"Good. Now before we run away. I need one last favour." Brian grabs a knife and points it towards me.

"What is this?"

"It's the knife you're going to use to kill Debra."

I move towards Debra and stare at her for a while. I can't kill Deb. She's been loyal to me all there years.

"Biney...I can't kill her she's my sister and it's against my code?"

"What code?"

"Harry gave me a code to only kill criminals. Deb is not a criminal."

"Dex shut up. She is a fucking criminal. Her father kept us separated that itself it a crime in my eyes and she needs to pay for the sins for Harry!" He shouted.

"I'll join you and do whatever you say but I can't kill her."

"Don't do this for fuck sake. I'm losing patience with you every time you defend her. You can't be a killer and a hero."

"I'm sorry but I can't!"

"If you won't do it then I will!" Brian grabbed the knife at me as he raised it over her body. I grabbed his neck in a choke and used my weight to send him on the floor.

Rudy then got up and got into a fighting stance. I made the firs move and tried to punch his face but he kicked me in the groin as I moved as far away as possible.

"You fight like a boy. Get up!"

I tried to kick him in the stomach but he dodged and punched my stomach twice. I could feel the pain making me moan. I then quickly punched the side of his face and kicked his back which surprised Rudy. I then got him into an armbar as I tried to rip his arm from his socket but he was too powerful. He punched my groin again and got out of the hold and I splashed the blood all over his face as he got back up. His vision was clearly blurred as I went to an armbar again but he managed to sweep my leg off-balance in which he put all his weight on my stomach making my eyes bulge and winding me for a while.

"Get back up. I'm not finished with you. The time for fun and games are over little brother."

I got back up to my feet just about but he came towards me immediately. He my his foot behind mine and dragged it out. He then headbutted me continuously.

"You should have listened to me."

"I still...t-think you're wrong. You're not my brother. You're the filth that came out of mother." I reached for my pocket.

"Don't disrespect our dead..." I took out my syringe where I stabbed Rudy's arm and injected the drug. He fell unconscious on top of me.

"Now it's my time to finish things off big brother"

* * *

_10 Minutes Later _

"Dexter?" Rudy awoke.

"Oh, you weren't supposed to wake up?" Rudy then looked around him and he realised he was tied up on the table with an unconscious Deb on the floor.

"I guess not."

"When is Deb going to wake up?"

"Very soon I guess."

"I really love your knife. It's gold-plated."

"I keep it for special occasions. So it looks like I'm one of your victims."

"You may not be a trophy to me but-."

"I fit your code."

"Not only that...it's for the safety of Deb."

"She's not your real sister, Dexter. She's a stranger and always will be."

"I know that. And you should know this isn't easy for me. You've done more to deserve my knife than anyone."

"Before you kill me. I want to say something."

"Go on ahead. Saves me from giving the cheesy line 'any last words' "

"Well there's no doubt that working for the police you'd be influenced with their perceptions. You're happy now that you're in a room with me without windows. Isn't that true? How happy you must be that you can hurt me without anyone hearing the screams. You wouldn't hurt me...because you know there are consequences. I won't deny turning its sin against its sinner. My first kill at the age of 12...I killed an obese man, a disgusting man who could barely stand up...a man who if you saw him on the street you'd point him out to your friends so that they could join you in mocking him. A man who if you saw while you were eating you wouldn't be able to finish your meal. During my teenager days,a time my hormones developed I got into women and that's were the next kill came. A woman...a woman so ugly inside that she couldn't bear to go on living if she couldn't be beautiful on the outside? At the age of 18 I killed a drug dealer who was my best friend. And let's not forget the disease-spreading whore which made me famous. A whore who exposes their body to commit the sin of adultery in which they use their bodies to their advantage. Only in a world this shitty...could you even try to say these were innocent people and keep a straight face. You're the one who needs setting free. You'll never be what you're pretending to-"

I then slice his throat as Brian struggles to breath. I sit in the corner as I cry. He deserved this but for some reason I don't get the same pleasure as I do when I kill the people who deserve it. I cry even louder as I release all of my emotions.

* * *

_2 minutes later_

"W-where am I?" A voice spoke. I get up and realise that Deb's awake.

"Deb? Deb are you okay?"

"Yeah. Where am I?"

"We're in a container."

"What are we doing in a container?"

"Rudy called me here."

"Rudy? Where is he?"

"I-I killed him." I then started to cry.

"You killed him?" Deb then got up after I untied her so that she could see the dead body that was formerly her boyfriend.

"I had to Deb...and I have to kill you?"

"What?!"I quickly grabbed Deb and put her on my back as I layed her on the table.

"What are you doing Dex?" She then began to cry.

"I'm sorry but I have no choice."

"You do have a choice Dex. Please don't kill me!"

"I have to. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND I'M A SERIAL KILLER!"

"You're a serial killer."

"Yes I'm a serial killer. Harry taught me how to kill people using a code."

"Dad knew all along." Deb began to cry even more.

"Why do you have to kill me Dex?"

"Because you fit the code."

"Does the code include killing innocent people."

"No. Your father separated me and Rudy at a young age."

"What do you mean separated? Are you related to Rudy?"

"Yes. He's my brother!" Deb's face then dropped as she was terrified.

"You still didn't explain why you have to kill me?"

"You have to pay for Harry's sins."

"We can solve this."

"I'm sorry Deb but this is the end. I need to live the rest of my life with Rita in peace. No pressure from anyone. Time for you to join Harry!" I raised my life and with one blow Deb was dead.

What had I done? A lot of people may question my decision but you can't please everyone. Over these past weeks I have changed. I realise that now I have to live the rest of my life in guilt as both my blood brother and sister were the only relatives I have left.

You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain.

The pain suddenly jolted my stomach as I stab myself with the knife.

Now I can die a hero.

* * *

_Here is my finale. I'm afraid the story is finished and I think that if Dexter and Deb survived then it would be too similar to Season 1 but I hope to continue writing as I have different project I want to do non Dexter related. _

_So review below and let me know :D_


End file.
